mencufandomcom-20200216-history
181st Age
The 181st Age was the age following the 180th Age and preceding the 182nd Age. It was the final age of the reign of the Jalenga, and as such is often nicknamed "The Age of the Jalenga's Fall". Length & Numbering While each Age has a varying length, most of them range between about 2000 and 3000 years. The 181st Age was no exception, lasting a total of 2548 years, ending only when the final Jalenga had been exterminated. While there are no exact guidelines for when an age starts or ends, most ages end after a major event, and the destruction of the Jalenga was one such event that every remaining culture, including the Arakos, agreed was worthy of a change of Age. Since it is rare for major events to fall on the last day of any given year, in the common event that they do not, the current year still finishes in the current age, and then the new year begins a new age. The final Jalenga was exterminated on the 27th day of the 6th month in the year 2548, but the 181st Age proceeded to finish the remaining days, with Žaníma serving as the last day of the year, and as such, the last day of the Age. In writing, all years are written with four digits. Years prior to the 1000th year of an age are written with extra zeros in front of them (ergo, the 253rd year of an age would be written 0253). The day is written before the month, apart from Žaníma, which belongs to no month. Major Events 1-1-0001: the 181st Age begins after peace is brokered between the Wakuda, the Kumenza, and the remaining civilizations of Mencu. The Kumenza are given the region of Shahar-Eka by the Jalenga to call their own. Nearby Serenghe are initially apprehensive, but wind up quickly accepting their new neighbors. Dorenzu across the strait and the nearby Zukuren across the mountains are similarly concerned, but accept the new nation, with the dwarves becoming particularly accepting of it more so than the elves. 14-4-0037: An alliance from the Serenghe of Tazuké is extended to the Kumenza of Shahar-Eka, which is promptly accepted. The Serenghe remain open and accepting of the foreign Kumenza, and while they are rumored to participate in the unlawful creation of Kumenza, only the Arakos attempt to do anything about it or even try and verify if the rumors are true or not. 31-2-0088: Alliances between Shahar-Eka and the 52nd Krippan Empire are formed, and the two immediately become trade partners. Not wanting to miss out on capitalizing on this trade deal, this act is followed swiftly by trade deals from the crafty Madizi, who are much more accepting of Zaderei than most other civilizations apart from Dorenzu and Serenghe. 16-7-0151: War breaks out between Kroggné and Shahar-Eka, which lasts just over two years. To Kroggné's surprise, they are resoundingly defeated, due to assistance from Tazuké and Krippa. Enmity forms between the two nations, although this strengthens the alliance between Tazuké and Shahar-Eka. 17-8-0201: Jalenga Princess Zivia Severa Vizori ascends to the throne of the Jalengan Empire. She arouses suspicion in many of the other races after she begins making many deals with the Krippan Empire and is seen in the lands frequently. 10-9-0407: The Empire of Koldia expands as the Zukuren drive out tribes of Todawa from previous occupied mountains along the coast. These new lands give greater strength to the elves once more, who now have more coastal access and thus better access to trade opportunities. 31-6-0549: The Kagero-Kiza organization is formed by the Shinzoka from the ashes of old groups that served similar purposes: scouting, mingling, and socializing with other races and cultures. Žaníma-0763: A Žkha is born to Žkha Zayan Utari, which is generally considered an extremely rare occurrence. The child is named Layla Kasi, and the two grow up being very close-knit. 25-3-1003: The 57th Krippan Empire begins to fracture, resulting in what would later become a lengthy civil war. The mixture of cultures and races as diverse as those who are Zaderei often has dangerous results such as this, but it is also not uncommon for powerful leaders to appear and reunite Krippa. 9-11-1078: After a lengthy cold war, the 57th Krippan Empire dissolves and forms the Republic of Krippa in its stead. While united, the imperialistic nature of the old empire is gone, and a more democratic system of government is arranged. 25-12-1326: The Shinzoka wage a holy war against the Wakuda, in which they drive them out of Munjang-Îue completely. While assisted by Krippa, neither side tends to acknowledge the other's assistance much more than some simple thanks, and both sides often take all of the credit for themselves. 31-11-1764: Jalenga King Ajun Vizori musters many of his people to the northern heartland of the Jalenga, and as such, the people become more reclusive. They remain in contact with the dark elves, however, breeding suspicion from the other races towards their grey-skinned brethren. 16-4-1914: The Republic of Krippa collapses again, making way for the 64th Krippan Empire. This powerful nation would later stand as an invulnerable bulwark against the Jalenga, and would go down in history as the most powerful country of the age, as well as the most powerful empire in Krippa's history. 9-4-1915: The Jalenga wage war against the remainder of Mencu in what later became The Great Jalenga War. Thousands of nigh-immortal shapeshifters wreaked havoc across Mencu before the others could really strike back. Of these, only the Kumenza were not affected, for they refused to turn against their creators, but also refused to assist them. 18-2-1917: After a hilariously short time on the throne in contrast to many other tyrannical warlords, King Ajun is slain by a Zukuren general, and the war is briefly halted. However, energized Jalenga rallied instead behind his wife Zivia, who then continued the war. 16-1-1991: The Jalenga nearly exterminate the Shinzoka, although the real hallmark of this date is that it was the day when all of Mencu united completely against the Jalenga, including the Wakuda, Arakos, and even the Kumenza, who could no longer stand to let the Jalenga's war crimes go unpunished. 14-2-2035: The Jalenga begin their decline. They are pushed back and start losing the war as more of their numbers are diminished and exterminated than can be replenished. The war continues on and off from here on out. 4-10-2102: Queen Zivia's crown is taken, and this marks the end of the great war. Zivia and the Jalenga retreat to Sayenzi, where they continue their work quietly and away from most others. Some Jalenga attempt to atone for these crimes, but the road to reparation would be long and treacherous. 18-4-2215: The 64th Krippan Empire finally collapses, reverting back to its old constitutional republic once again, after 301 years and 2 days of operation, making it one of the longest-lasting empires in history, both for Krippa and for any existing nation in the world. 15-6-2407: The 65th Krippan Empire rises from the unstable Krippan Republic, beginning again the usual cycle as the ambitious Zaderei seek to expand and bring their country back to its former glory. While the 65th Empire was indeed powerful, it did not match the strength of its predecessor, which is something no further Krippan Empire would manage to do until its 79th iteration. 27-6-2548: The Jalenga migrate northward for an unknown cause, and disappear permanently. It is unclear what happened to them, but it soon became clear that they were not coming back. The odd rift of magical energy that was felt all across the continent was believed to be a result of this. Either way, the people of Mencu come together to declare the ending of an age. Žaníma-2548: The true last day of the 181st Age. While Žaníma festivities are generally widespread and some of the largest celebrations in the world, a Žaníma that becomes a Harbinger of an Age is considered the largest event of its kind. The following day marked the first day of the 182nd Age. See Also * The Great Jalenga War * The Crown of Zivia (artifact) * 182nd Age * 64th Krippan Empire Category:Ages of Mencu